Thanos
Thanos is a supervillain appearing in comic books published by Marvel Comics. Background Thanos was born as one of the last sons of A'Lars and Sui-San as an Eternal of Saturn's moon Titan. Growing up with thick, purple skin and a massive build due to his rare Deviant Syndrome, he was very secluded and kept to himself, being a pacifist and only interacting with his brother Eros. Due to his outcasted nature and awkward physique, Thanos felt rejected by life and starting obsessing over the concepts of nihilism and death. Through bionic implants, meditation, and black magic, Thanos quickly rose to become the most powerful of his kind, and with this strength also grew his ambition and lust for conquest. At some point, Thanos stole one of his people's starships and traveled all across the cosmos to recruit soldiers, mercenaries, and malcontents for a private army. As he grew in power and infamy, Thanos eventually encountered the embodiment of Death itself in female form, and found himself so enamored by her that he vowed to kill every living being in the universe in order to prove his love. With his new love, he returned to Titan and conquered it, killing his mother and taking the world as his own. Ever since then, Thanos has been stopping at nothing to increase his power so that he may one day prove himself to Death and join her for eternity. Powers & Abilities *'Godly Strength:' Through various enhancements and boosts in power, Thanos has become the physically strongest of all Eternals, capable of easily trading blows with the likes of Thor and Hulk. *'Nigh-Invulnerability:' Thanos has enhanced his body over the years to increase his durability to godly levels. *'Superhuman Speed:' Despite his bulky nature, Thanos can move faster than any human could hope to, and can even react to the swiftest of heroes. *'Genious Intellect:' Thanos' most dangerous ability is perhaps his own mind, as he has dedicated his intellect to enhancing his power and to the annihilation of all life. He knows virtually all fields of advanced science, can quickly adapt to new battle situations, and has created technology that far exceeds anything humans could create. *'Energy Projection: '''Thanos can project multiple types of energy from his hands and eyes, and are powerful enough to damage the likes of Galactus. *'Force Fields: To protect himself from harm, Thanos can create protective force fields. *'''Matter Manipulation: Thanos has shown the ability to transmute matter at least once, such as how he turned a Skrull to stone. *'Curses:' Thanos once cursed Deadpool to eternal life, rendering him immortal. *'Immortality:' Like all Eternals, Thanos is immortal in the sense that he is immune to all known diseases and infections and cannot die from old age. *'Telepathy:' Possessing psionic abilities, Thanos' mind is immune to most psychic attacks and mind-controlling. He has driven one of the Priests of Prama insane with a single gesture, and has convinced the Hulk to turn against the other Avengers. *'Creation: '''Thanos can somehow construct objects like trees or houses etc,. *'Life Force Manipulation: ' Can absorb life forces from other beings and use it to add to his own power. He can als use it to transfer to other life forces. *'Formidable Combatant:' Although he usually avoids fighting as he thinks it is beneath him, he is very skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Equipment *'Infinity Gauntlet:' A gauntlet designed to hold the six Infinity Gems: Space, Soul, Reality, Power, Time, and Mind. With all the gems in the gauntlet, the wielder becomes nigh-omnipotent. **'Power Manipulation:' The Power Gem is capable of empowering anything whatsoever. ***'Cosmic Energy Manipulation': With all the Power Gem, Thanos can manipulate and form cosmic energies to a far greater degree than he could before. ***'Nigh-Limitless Strength''' ***'Invulnerability:' Through the Power Gem, Thanos is practically invincible. ***'Power Draining:' The Power Gem can drain the power from people or attacks. **'Mind Manipulation:' Thanos can effortlessly dominate the minds of anyone in the Universe. ***'Nigh-Omniscience:' Due to the power of the Mind Gem, Thanos can know nearly anything he desires. **'Time Manipulation' ***'Time Travel' ***'Precognition:' Thanos can see attacks before they happen through the Time Gem. **'Space Manipulation' ***'Nigh-Omnipresence:' If he wishes, Thanos can exist everywhere in his Universe at once. **'Soul Manipulation: '''The Soul Gem can manipulate the very souls of its victims, to pull off effects such as mimicking their powers or simply killing them by stealing their soul. Unlike the other gems, the Soul Gem is sentient and hungers for souls, which it traps in a mini-dimension created by the Gem. **'Reality-Warping:' With the Reality Gem, Thanos can break the laws of physics to fulfill his desires. *'Space Throne: A floating throne which Thanos is often found sitting in. **'''Immense Speed: The throne is capable of traveling at speeds much faster than light. **'Teleportation' **'Inter-Dimensional Travel:' If he so chooses, Thanos can make the chair travel to different dimensions and planes of existence. **'Force Field Generation: '''Aside from his own force fields, the Mad Titan also has shielding on his Throne that will defend him and it from harm. Feats Strength *Punched Mar-Vell from Saturn to Earth. *Capable of overpowering the Hulk. *Shattered Captain America's Proto-Adamantium shield with the Power Gem. *One-shot the Thing. *B*tch-slapped Hulk and Drax the Destroyer with ease. *Beat Silver Surfer to near-death with a few punches. *Broke the Cosmi-Rod. *Has one-shot planets with his fist. *One-shot Thor and the Thing with eye lasers. *Can send Hulk flying with a single punch. *Easily manhandles Beta Ray Bill & Ronan The Accuser. *Casually caught Terrax's axe, which can split a planet in half at a weakened state. *Fought against a blood-lusted Thor, enhanced by both the Power Gem and Warrior's Madness, and easily held his own with a smile. * No-diffed Adam Warlock * One-shot Super Skrull. * Drew blood from In-Betweener. * Knocked out Jack of Heart * Lifted the Galactus engine from Ego’s stomach * Knocked Black Dwarf out cold Speed * Easily dodges lasers. * Easily dodged a flying Drax. * Is able to dodge attacks from the Champion of The Universe. * Capable of putting up an energy shield to block a blast from Silver Surfer from about 100 feet away. * Can react to the entire Avengers roster attacking him from various angles at once. * Casually stop The Fallen One with just a wave of his hamd who is trying to blitz him. * Was able to travel through space like a comet at speeds of "faster than the eye can track". * Reacted to Mlojnir. * Moondragon failed a sneak attack * Jack of Hearts failed to blitz him * Dodged an attack from Ego Durability *Was unfazed by the Silver Surfer's energy blasts. *Survived being sucked in a black hole. *Powered through the Nexus of Reality. *Can tank attacks from Odin. Odin is powerful enough to destroy numerous galaxies. *Can tank a well-fed Galactus' attacks when he puts in marginal effort. *Has tanked countless planets exploding point-blank without any visible harm. *Withstood multiple screams from Black Bolt effortlessly. *Effortlessely tanks a blast from Magnus at point-blank range. *Has been banished from Death's realm in the past, which effectively makes him immortal during these periods. * No-sold Drax’s energy projection * Tanked an attack from a weapon that was made to kill him * Tanked an attack from Ronan * Took a hit from a pissed off Thor w/ the Power Gem * The Maker/Kosmos couldn’t hurt him * Walker can’t hurt him. Skill *Is capable of holding his own against all of the Avengers at once. *Has the most powerful pimp slap in fictional history. *Has defeated top-tier Celestials and Cosmic Entities, including the One-Above-All, and enslaved 12 cosmic beings. *Was able to make his own version of Galactus once (albeit a flawed one). *Effortlessely defeated the Champion of the Universe. *Managed to collect all the Infinity Gems from their protectors, outwitting extremely clever beings like the In-Betweener. *Killed an army of Ovin Mercanary, the most feared group of bounty hunters, all because he was bored and had literally nothing to do. *Outsmarted the Grandmaster at his own game. *Turned Gamora of Earth-7528 into the "Most Dangerous Woman in the Universe." *Defeated Terrax, who previously defeated Galactus' other heralds. *Is the most powerful Titan Eternal *Killed millions of his own race in a nuclear bombardment *Killed half the universe before it was undone *Fought the All-Father Odin to a stalemate *Threatened Mephisto (that’s for One More Day, you ass) *Fought and defeated Thor with the Power Gem *He has been stated to be one of the most dangerous foes the Avengers have ever faced. Weaknesses *'Inferiority Complex:' Feigned as arrogance, Thanos often undermines his worthiness and power in combat. This appears like he underestimates his opponents, but he is really just doubting himself and leaving openings to exploit. Sometimes, he even surrenders out of self doubt, as one time he simply tripped on purpose and allowed himself to be arrested by ordinary police officers. *'Limited Movement Speed:' Outside of his Throne, Thanos is only slightly faster than an Olympic athlete on foot. *'Limits to Infinity Gauntlet: The Infinity Gauntlet is powerless outside its universe of origin, even if it surpasses any Universal being it's faced. *'''Squirrels CPW's Conclusions Victories * vs. Darkseid(DC Comics) - Darkseid's Profile Losses Fun Fact * Thanos once seduced Galactus. Not even lying. **Another thing about Galactus, Thanos was once the Devourer of Worlds. *He once owned a helicopter. *Thanos actually had a "child" with Death once. *He is based after the villain Darkseid from DC Comics. *In 2019, to celebrate the release of Avengers: Endgame, Google implemented an Easter egg where, if Thanos was searched, users could click on an icon of the Infinity Gauntlet and make half of the search results vanish into dust. Clicking the Gauntlet again resulted in it using the Time Stone to bring all of the lost results back. *Marvel Studios did a cross-promotion with the video game Fortnite, resulting in Thanos appearing as a playable character in the game. In Avengers: Endgame, Thor, Korg, and Miek play Fortnite. In 2023, no less. Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Male Characters Category:Disney Category:Aliens Category:Reality Warpers Category:Psychics Category:Completed Profiles Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Demigods Category:Nigh-Omnipotents